


【SPN】Mr.sandsman-睡魔先生

by Homo_1720



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homo_1720/pseuds/Homo_1720
Summary: 请告诉他，那些孤独的夜晚已经过去
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	【SPN】Mr.sandsman-睡魔先生

复健一下咯，恢复产出第一篇送给温家双煞

兄弟二人因为某种原因分开了

睡魔先生  
———————————————

“告诉他那些孤独的夜晚已经结束。”

他在看见之前先感觉到他，先是盐和铁锈气息，再是如同夜晚那般笼罩他的拥抱。所以他在枕头下紧握匕首的手松脱了，滑腻的汗水在廉价的床单上缓慢的蒸发，夜晚还在柜子角落的磁带机里播放着，它总是被窗帘外时不时闪过的车灯打断，他默默的数着，第四次后，他睁开眼睛。  
Sammy。最先开口的是年长的男人，气声逸散在浮动着细小灰尘的空气里，像是一滴牛奶落进了墨水里，紧扣着他的腰的手臂没有松开的意图，似乎沉睡的主人将自己的意志铸进了每一个细胞里，它们沉默却又喧闹着，血流的鼓噪在他弟弟的心脏处轻响着，一下、两下，它与墙上的石英钟保持一致的步调，像是滑稽喜剧奏乐的节拍，他这才想起来自己的不抱希望的睡前祈祷。  
拜托，世界上并不是所有的祈祷都需要向主祈求平安和乐，你也可以祈求小小的精灵······在祷词里默念几个主听了会皱起眉头的小愿望，如果祂们恰好路过——那么你就可以走走好运，获得一些你自己都觉得不会成真的好处。  
显然这个镇子里的菲尔夫妻是被这个好处给魇住了，睡魔先生？他们是认真的吗？看来他们是，不然他们不会就这样平白无故的在一个极光绚烂的夜晚那样纵身跳入冰冷的海水里，成为这个月这个镇子上第五对平白无故的殉情者。他紧赶慢赶终于救下了另一对情侣，见鬼的上帝，Impala停在那间小木屋前的时候，他们已经将近走到河中心了。  
“睡魔先生。”他们首先是撇清了，他们不是情侣，而是“近乎兄妹”，随后男人裹紧了毯子，他的赤褐色的头发与褐红色的眼睛在夜晚闪烁不定，“她的祈祷让这一切成真了，而睡魔先生想带走她的更多。”“我假设你们应该知道，没有精灵会无偿的实现你们的愿望，对吧？”Dean将打火机塞到女人手里，汽油的味道让她皱起鼻子，“小姐，你得亲手结束这个，你祈祷得到的东西，你得还给祂，不然祂会一直纠缠你到天涯海角，直到得到自己的报酬。”  
明事理的小姐，她不哭不闹，金色的火焰照亮了她湖蓝色的双眼，星星一颗颗从她的眼睛里衰落熄灭了，她将打火机凑近了男人的毯子——他微笑着变成了一地的极光。这就对了，睡魔先生永远在每年有极光的地方出现，这个偏北的靠海小镇无异于是最好的地点，睡魔先生是依赖人们信仰而存活的精灵，祂是无法消灭的，最好的办法就是散播一点关于这位先生的恐慌——相传他一直都是一个穿着棕色西装，佩戴着深灰色格纹领带的优雅绅士，专门让人们的美梦成真，也包括孩子们的祈祷，比方说一只独角兽玩偶什么的，只不过成年人身上，他会收取一定的报酬，这完全取决于他的心情，有时候你会发现你的闹钟不见了，而另一些时候有可能是你的20岁生日礼物，更糟糕一点的情况，他会想得到你的发光的、美丽的灵魂，我的意思是——这就不太妙了。  
他将所有见过的恐怖鬼怪的形容全都加了上去，匿名发送，甚至都不想看一眼板块里疯狂的讨论和追问，他需要的是一个好觉，运气好的话，一个美梦。  
所以这就是美梦的内容？Dean翻过身来，这个动作在臂弯里进行显得有些困难了，海盐的气味越发明显，他感受到他弟弟的嘴唇离自己的额头不过几厘米，而自己像是即将掉进大海里，他现在不过是站在悬崖边上了——这让他不能够轻松的把他和真实世界里的Sam分开的原因宣之于口，看吧，这个梦能很好的说明一切。如果Dean还有什么不愿意承认的，那么梦里的Sam已经帮他承认了——确切的说，双重确认，鉴于真实的Sam在一次又一次喝醉后捧住他哥哥的脸企图吻他，而Dean则一次又一次的打掉了他的手，像是八岁的孩子在玩过家家游戏那样，只不过他们正企图扮演的是夫夫不是兄弟。而这个梦，就像是一个超大型的过家家，他的弟弟在枕头的阴影里发出一些无意义的咕哝，似乎在抱怨夜晚太亮或者白昼过长。这就是一个梦，Dean迷迷糊糊的确信了，他真正的弟弟绝对在南部的某个州，手臂搂着一个纤细高挑的金发姑娘，她会有一双绿眼睛吗？最好不要，他希望那双眼睛是灰色、再不济应该是蓝色或棕黄色，只是拜托，金发就已经够受的了。他把这些关于南部阳光和金发女郎的幻想甩出脑海，只是用目光描摹着自己眼前这个白日梦造物——他那么像Sam，他就是他，但他只能活在这样一个被掺着银粉的打火机一点就变成极光的梦里。  
这就是一个梦，来自他未宣之于口的祈祷和隐秘的愿望——他不能让自己的自私也把他的弟弟推进深渊，他们都没有准备好，且永远不会准备好接受他们是亲兄弟的同时也是彼此的爱人。但事实上，他们已经不仅仅是兄弟，他们将近是彼此的一切。而Dean还希望能得到更多，这大概就是他自己理解的自私，虽然他大部分时间都在为了别的东西而活。他不是不可以向睡魔先生祈祷一些别的，比方说自己21岁时候渴望去当摇滚乐手的梦想，抱着吉他站在聚光灯下，而不是抱着枪躲在车灯的阴影里。哦算了，我们都知道他对此是不会承认的，如果自私的标准严苛到企图在梦里实现理想，Dean Wincest依旧可以算作一个纯粹的无私者。  
但今晚他的梦越了界，所以代价是什么？他问出了口，像是口袋里只有几美分的流浪汉心急的希望知道一样奢侈品的价格。Sam睁开眼睛，是极光的颜色，倒映着年长男人的脸，他只是露出一个笑来，将他的哥哥搂得更紧，直到彼此的胸膛都可以多少感受到对方的心跳。Dean只是默许了，他想不出在梦里为什么自己需要去拒绝这些，他心里那头野兽早就急不可耐的催促他靠近，躲进那汪凝望自己的绿海里，在背德的爱欲里沉浮。  
“一个吻就好。”他听见呼吸声，胸腔里隆隆的心跳声，Dean抬起头看着他的弟弟，他的梦也低头凝视着他，Dean的瞳孔在欲望的浸泡下放大，仿佛沙漠里绝望的绿洲，“拜托，只是一个吻而已。”他的美梦在恳求他，让整个梦变得更加不真实。这让Dean一时分不清这到底是睡魔先生的要求还是他弟弟的要求——亦或者是他自己的。  
于是他往上爬了一些，直到自己的眼睛能与Sam的齐平，他们的气息如童年时无数个夜晚那样交缠在一起，但他觉得自己没有准备好，他甚至没有准备好去接受这样一个梦。于是他嘴唇有些笨拙的哆嗦着，像是正置身于某个大雪的夜晚，缓缓的凑上前去轻碰Sam的嘴唇。  
他尝起来像玫瑰花和四叶草。他迷蒙的眨眨眼，海水的味道将他吞没了，海风肆虐过他的发梢，他这才感觉到那是Sam的手指插进了他的头发里，掌根压在了他的颈后。“你在梦里都决心做一个混蛋控制狂，对吧？”Dean调笑着，后脑上传来轻微的拉扯感作为Sam对于破坏气氛的微弱抗议。他的心跳声几乎要盖过石英钟的咔哒声，而Sam的心脏像是一面小鼓那样透过胸腔敲击着Dean的，这让他感觉好受一些，毕竟在梦里不能自拔的不只是他一个。  
有那么一会，他们只是安静的亲吻彼此，将大把大把的爱像抛硬币那样叮叮咚咚丢进夜晚这个硕大的许愿池里。Dean甚至后悔自己没有在一周后的极夜再进行祈祷，这样他就能得到一个整整一周的白日梦。但他的美好时光似乎就要结束了，夜晚发出来告竭的轻响，很快他就不得不在毫无温度的北部眼光里回忆这个不着边际的梦，一边摊开地图一边推测Sam的行程，好往离他更远的地方逃逸。于是他微微后撤，Sam睁开眼睛，头向他微微靠过来，似乎不懂他突如其来的伤感。“我得离你远点，伙计。”Dean苦笑了一声，希望这个玩笑听起来好笑一点，“鉴于这个梦会让我下次见到你的时候希望能挂在你身上。”他最好能克制住自己这些疯狂的想法，Sam的那些行为说不定只是一时的玩笑——他是否真的希望得到Dean？他内心破碎又扭曲的哥哥？有人会希望得到他吗？这一切都是一个推测，万一Dean是唯一那个将这些可笑的酒后动作当真的人？  
Sam用一种古怪的眼神凝视着他，有好一会，Dean几乎为这个梦的真实掉下冷汗，哪怕他确认Sam是不可能在这里的。他脑海里也依旧在飞速的组织“万一这不是一个梦”时应该脱口而出的借口。  
一片黑暗，来自Sam过大的手掌，完全覆盖住了他的眼睛。他不安的动了动手臂，无意识的拉扯住Sam的衣服，“只有在梦里你才敢亲吻我，”声音和嘴唇一起落在他的耳朵上，“只有在梦里你才敢索取你想要的。”Dean想反驳不是，但他只是得到了越来越多雨点一样的吻，将他的声音封住，他心里的野兽满意的呼噜着，让他仰起头来享受更多的亲吻。  
他感觉海浪正在将他淹没，缓慢的，而他却渴望如此，他希望黎明永远不来，他希望夜晚永恒。“那可不行，Dean。”这时海浪轻轻推了他一把，将他抛上了岸，他睁开眼，却看见自己正站在海边，海水顺从的绕过他的脚踝，“那可不行。”那个声音来自他的身后，来自一个穿着棕色西装的男人，有着棕褐色的头发和褐红色的眼睛——他身边站着那个明事理的黑发碧眼的小姐此时变得很能说明问题，“除了死亡，世界上没有永久的美梦。”  
他动了动手指，感受到了一丝来自南部的阳光的重量和——一只手，紧扣住他的，微微使劲。  
“你猜怎么样？”Dean露出个笑来，显得有些桀骜，这让他看起来比实际年龄小了许多，“世界上还真的有这样的梦。”  
他拉住那只手，顺着那个力道，仿佛被人突然间提出了水面。

“早安，混蛋。”

他知道他这次不必醒来了。


End file.
